


heroes of our time

by chancellorxofxtrash



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Bonding, Canon Compliant, Kissing, Lots of talk about Heroes because they are Nerds, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chancellorxofxtrash/pseuds/chancellorxofxtrash
Summary: Edo probably should not care about Judai staying alone for one night at the Red Dorm, but he still ends up inviting him over to his yacht.
Relationships: Edo Phoenix | Aster Phoenix/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	heroes of our time

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during S2, after their Tag Duel with Mizuchi.

“Do you think Big Bro will be okay? I don’t think we should leave him alone…”

“Well, Professor Kabayama organized a mandatory Ra Yellow night, and said they are gonna dock down our grades if we don’t go. So…”

“Ugh. Do you think it’s gonna last long?”

“Maybe he will cook curry and we can take some to Big Bro!”

“That’s a good idea! I don’t like leaving him alone, especially as Manjoume and Asuka are… well… they aren’t in the dorms anymore either.”

Edo was sitting out on the deck of his yacht, watching Judai’s friends walking towards their dorm. Well, their official dorms - he was aware that they spent more time at the Red Dorm over in Judai Yuki’s room instead of their own.

But apparently not tonight.

He watched the yellow uniformed people disappear in between the buildings of the harbor, and closed his eyes briefly.

He probably should just go to sleep.

Not like it really mattered if Judai Yuki was alone or not.

~*~

He knocked on the door that he knew was Judai’s, and waited for the response before opening it.

Edo knew that the Red Dorm was the lowest in ranks compared to the other dorms at the Academy. He was also aware, that this meant that it was going to be the least impressive out of the three of them.

He did not expect bunk beds and not much else in the bedroom.

And Judai was indeed alone, sitting on the floor, looking through his cards, and there was a surprised expression on his face.

“Oh? Edo?”

“It’s rare to see you alone.”

“Ah, yeah,” Judai nodded. “Kenzan and Sho went back to Ra Yellow, and well… Manjoume hadn’t been sleeping here for a while…” Judai scratched the back of his head. “I almost forgot what it’s like when it’s quiet here.”

Edo looked around the room - it was indeed very quiet, although obviously lived in. Not as messy as he expected it to be from knowing Judai and his friends, to be fair, but still lived in.

“That reminds me - hey, Edo, you aren’t sleeping in any of the dorms, are you? I bet you would be in Obelisk Blue.”

“Naturally,” Edo replied. “But no. Even if the Society of Light would not have overtaken that dorm, I would prefer to stay on my yacht.”

“Ooo, that’s so cool! I had never been on a yacht before.”

Of course he hadn’t.

It wasn’t surprising.

“I’m going back now. If you want to see one, now’s your chance.”

He didn’t look back as he walked out, but he heard Judai scramble to his feet.

~*~

“This is so cool! I had been on a ship before but nothing like this! A captain wanted to kidnap me last year. Man, this is only my second year at this Academy, and so many wild things happened… I really can’t tell which one is more eventful.”

“Last year had cults too?”

“Kind of! Only like… not really? Not like the Society of Light, anyways. They were kinda working to end the world. Why would someone want to end the world when we all live there is beyond me though…”

“Not a plan that was well-thought-out, no.”

Judai hummed, sitting down on one of Edo’s chairs, obviously not really knowing what to say next.

Which wasn’t surprising, because Edo himself couldn’t have explained why he invited Judai over.

But of course, Judai Yuki, being himself, was not quiet for long.

“Hey, wanna see my Neo Spacians?”

Edo raised his eyebrows.

“Want to duel me again?”

“I mean if you want to, I’m always game,” Judai snickered. “But I just meant if you want to check them out from up close. Nobody else has cards like these, after all.”

“Are you sure you want me to see your deck?”

“Why not?” Judai tilted his head. “You love Heroes just as much as I do, after all. I think Heroes should be appreciated by more and more people, after all.”

Judai extended his deck towards Edo, and he took it, and glanced down on the cards.

_Did they really come from space?_

Honestly, getting cards from space would _not_ be the weirdest thing about Judai Yuki.

“So that’s what you think of Heroes? That they should be known?”

He did not look up from the Neo Spacians in his hand, and he just heard the small surprised sound Judai gave out.

“Huh? I mean… A Hero’s job is to save people. To do good. And if people do good, it’s nice if they are appreciated, isn’t it?”

“And what about heroes who work in the shadows? Those who do not want appreciation, just working silently to uphold justice?”

“Hmm…” Judai was obviously deep in thought, and Edo glanced up at him, as Judai was tapping his chin, deep in thought. “I guess every Hero is different, then?”

Edo snorted, giving the Neo Spacians back to Judai.

“I suppose I should show you my deck too, now.”

“I didn’t show mine for you for that!” Judai was taken aback and he laughed a little awkwardly, raising his hands in protest. “I just thought you would be happy to see more new Heroes that you didn’t see me summon yet.”

Edo was silent, looking out of the yacht’s window, and when Judai spoke again, his voice was almost… eager.

“What do you think of my Heroes, Edo?”

“They are flashy, show offy, and obnoxious,” The corner of Edo’s mouth twitched. “But they work well, and make each other stronger. It fits you.”

“Huh? Can’t tell if it’s a compliment or not.”

“You can take however you want to take it.”

“I’ll take it as a compliment then!”

Now at this point Edo could not stop himself from smirking a little, and he closed his eyes

“Of course you would.”

“I think D-Heroes fit you a lot as well.”

Edo opened his eyes, and looked back at Judai’s eager eyes.

“Explain.”

“You are cool and mysterious and all. Also kind of merciless and won’t stop for anyone’s sake to get your goal.”

“I’ll definitely take that as a compliment.”

“I did mean it as one!”

Judai obviously did.

Edo shook his head, and just started to walk.

“I’m going to sleep. You can stay on the yacht if you want. Just don’t break anything.”

“Huh? Where am I supposed to sleep here?”

He didn’t answer.

~*~

_Silence, emptiness, his own voice echoing, as he was calling out for his father._

_He ran through the empty space, like a blinding white void, and he just ran._

_Cards scattered everywhere, but they slipped through his fingers - his cards, his D-Heroes slipping away, as if they didn’t want to stay with Edo anymore._

_Someone was calling his name, and Edo just ran._

_He needed to… he needed to reach the cards._

_He had to._

“Edo!”

Someone touched his shoulders.

He moved from reflex, grabbing the stranger, and with a quick movement he pushed himself towards them - there was a loud crash, and Edo was kneeling over the person, hands on neck, and---

And his gaze met with Judai’s wide brown eyes.

“...what are you doing, Judai?!”

“...you told me I can sleep on the yacht, and I just… heard you thrashing around. Figured you had a nightmare so I tried to wake you up… you are surprisingly strong, you know.”

Edo sighed, letting go of Judai’s neck, and climbed down from him, climbing back on his bed. Judai also scrambled to his feet, and Edo didn’t even look up when he felt the bed move under him, signalling that Judai sat down next to him.

“...are you okay, Edo?”

“I’m fine.”

He was used to it.

And yet.

“Judai, you speak to your Heroes, right?”

“Huh?” Judai seemed surprised, and then nodded. “Yeah. I mean E-Heroes are less talkative, but Neo Spacians are actually quite chattery, you know.”

“Can you only talk with your own spirits?”

“Well, no I can hear others too, but… I guess they are the most willing to talk to me so I speak with them the most. Why do you ask?”

Edo didn’t answer.

Instead, he asked a question. 

“Judai, you think a Hero’s job is to help people? That’s what you said before.”

“I mean… that’s what a Hero is, right? Fighting for what is right, for justice and all.”

“And what about revenge? Do you think that’s a type of justice that Heroes would be content to fight for?”

“...isn’t revenge a type of justice? Maybe?”

“Most people wouldn’t agree.”

“But you would?”

“I told you before,” Edo shook his head. “Justice system itself did not help me. So I had to take matters into my own hands. I just wonder…”

Edo trailed off, not looking at Judai still.

_In the dream, the cards slipping away._

“If you are worried about your Destiny Heroes not wanting to fight for your revenge you don’t need to worry about that.”

Edo looked at Judai - and there was a surprising seriousness in his eyes.

“What do you mean?”

“I had seen them before,” Judai said, tilting his head. “They didn’t speak to me, but they had talked to my monsters’ spirits. Dash Guy - he was the one who got a message through to me to use its effect. Your D-Heroes… they got your back, Edo. They truly, honestly want to help you. They probably want you to be happy, and are willing to carry you through anything to achieve it.”

For once, Edo was actually speechless - he _wanted_ to say something, but words escaped his brain, as he just looked at Judai’s honest face, and Judai just leaned forward, grabbing his wrist gently, before continuing.

“And it isn’t just about revenge anymore is it? You also want to save Saiou. So even if revenge is kind of… a grey area, saving Saiou, saving your friend is definitely something a Hero would do.”

Edo was very aware of Judai’s hand around his wrist, and he knew he could have shaken him off easily.

He did not, and Judai continued.

“You know… you told me you can somewhat sense them now, right? I’m sure you can feel it. Just… trust your feelings, and trust in _them._ I’m sure sooner or later you will be able to talk with them then! And then they will be able to tell all of this to you in person.”

Edo smiled a little, shaking his head with a little scoff.

“You are talking foolish things again.”

“Hey, why would you s---”

Edo did not let him finish, because he cut off his words with his own lips.

It was a clumsy kiss, but Judai did kiss him back, despite obviously not knowing what was going on, or where to put his hands - but Edo just grabbed onto his tracksuit to pull him closer.

Kissing Judai was _not_ something Edo would have admitted planning, but he also did not exactly want to _stop_ either, especially once Judai figured out that yes, putting his hands around Edo was the best possible place for them.

“Big Bro!”

“Where are you Big Bro?! Did you run off again?!”

The familiar voices made Judai pull away, which made Edo give out a disgruntled sound - and Judai laughed, his face flushed from the kiss and embarrassment, and he shook his head with a stupid grin on his face.

“I guess I should have left them a note or something…”

“Probably,” Edo shrugged. “You can go back with them. Or you could stay.” He could not help smirking this time, and Judai’s face became flushed even more.

Edo brushed his thumb over Judai’s lower lip briefly before leaning forward to kiss him again, and Judai did not pull away.

Those two outside will surely be fine.

Not that Edo spared any more thoughts for them.

They should be used to Judai being unpredictable, at this point, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
